Molded plastic articles and appliance parts are items well known to the consumer. In the manufacture of automobiles, many parts are made of molded plastic. These parts range from larger parts such as automobile body and fenders, to smaller parts such as latches and push buttons. In many instances, the plastic is molded with printed indicia thereon and if care is not taken during the molding process, the print will become distorted.